Need
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: "They looked at you, leered at you. I wanted to kill them, to let my lions maim, tear, rip at them..." SaiLee


A/N: _Yosh! Hello there! It is me, FlippedOutFlippy! This story will be based on the drabble I had written for the song No Matter What by Papa Roach. Which can be found in chapter 3 of 'Book of Songs'. and another song too. 'Starry Eyes'._

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Need****  
><strong>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee panted harshly, fighting to take air into his lungs. His limbs burned from fighting for so long, and he felt close to passing out. Still, he fought with himself to stay alert. A sharp gasp left his lips as he barely dodged a kunai, and quickly looked around.

Ten, he could only see ten following him, but he knew there were more.

Lee smiled though, it was for a good reason, that he was being chased. He would do anything if it meant his friends were getting away safely. He hoped that Sai-kun, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, and Hatake-san were safe. Oh he hoped.

Lee came to a skidding stop as a rock wall stopped his progress. He looked up and quickly saw that the cliff was over one-hundred feet tall. He chuckled to himself then nodded, this was a good sign as any to stop running. Lee turned to face his foes.

After one minute, twenty-five ninja left the cover of the trees and formed a half circle around him. Lee fell into his fighting stance though his limbs protested.

"Give us the scroll." One stepped forward and demanded.

Lee gave a little cheeky smile and answered, "No thank you."

"Then we take it from your dead body."

Lee tensed his muscles then jerked slightly as someone leaped from behind the mob to the spot right next to him.

"Sai-kun!? What are you doing here!?" Lee whispered, quickly trying to put himself slightly in front as to protect his temporary team mate and friend.

Sai grabbed Lee's arm and moved the boy behind him completely, making him slightly splutter in confusion.

The enemy wasted no time and lunged towards them. They were separated for a little while, fighting and killing the ninja until they were back to back once more. Lee smiled as he felt Sai at his back and couldn't help but to feel like he was being protected. How silly to feel that way, but Lee smiled and held back a giggle. Then he slightly perked as Sai continued the conversation even though they were still fighting.

"The Hag always told me we do not abandon team mates. No matter what." Sai said with his usual fake smile, but then turned his gaze to Lee and said with a sharp tone, "I find that you running on your own to save us made me feel something."

"F-feel? Feel what?!" Lee felt excited, after all, all of the Konoha 11 knew that Sai still had some trouble with emotions.

"Enraged."

Lee got quiet as the fake smile on Sai's face grew. For some reason, he felt more than a little scared now. Lee laughed nervously and quickly focused completely on fighting, jumping back into the crowd.

Though for some reason, he felt like he was in trouble.

What felt like minutes was really an hour before the last ninja fell to the painted lion that Sai made. Lee gave a breathless laugh and turned to the painter, saying, "We did it my friend!"

Sai stood up from his crouched position and turned to Lee. He let his lips stretch into a big fake smile, even as he felt a foreign yet familiar emotion -familiar and foreign because Lee made him feel so many emotions constantly that he couldn't name them- rise within him. He walked to the boy in green spandex then suddenly shot his hand out.

Lee gasped as his spandex was suddenly grabbed and he was yanked forward. His eyes darted down to see Sai's fist clenched in the cloth then looked back up to that 'smiling' face.

"Don't do that again." Sai's voice was low as he pulled Lee closer. The contrast of the serious voice and smiling face was a little unsettling.

Lee stared at Sai in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it sharply when Sai spoke again.

"Unless it's a yes, I don't think I want to hear it." Sai's fake smile grew as he leaned close enough to touch noses with Lee, then pulled away, letting go.

Lee stared at the space Sai had occupied feeling confused and oddly flustered. He blinked then looked at Sai's retreating back. He opened his mouth again but couldn't really think of anything to say and just grew more flustered. Lee quickly began following the pale man, only a step behind him.

Really...what was that about?

Oh well, Lee guessed that it didn't really matter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Day's later, Lee was training in the summer heat. He was sweating pretty badly but he was happily tired when he was done. He quickly picked up his towel that he brought with him and patted his face and hair. Lee stretched with a little mewl then took off back towards town.

Halfway back home, Lee met with Naruto.

"Hey, Bushy Brow!" Naruto called out, waving.

"Naruto! Hello! How are you this fantastic day?" Lee slowed to a stop as Naruto came near.

"I'm good, it's to hot though!" Naruto said, slightly complaining, "So, since it's like the sun, me and the others are going to the lake near the training area. You gonna show?"

"Sure! I would love to!" Lee smiled brightly, happy that he was being invited.

"Awesome! Bring your trunks, kay? We're meeting up in an hour!" Naruto said before running off. Lee guessed it was to tell the others in Konoha 11.

Lee giggled happily and ran home, eager to get cleaned up so he could hang out with the others.

When Lee got home, he cleaned up quickly then tried to figure out what to wear.

"It does not seem right to wear my spandex... Should I wear something else...?" Lee questioned himself, humming softly, "I think I will bring my spandex for later. Yosh!"

Lee nodded and grabbed an over-sized t-shirt that he sometimes wore to bed and a pair of swimming trunks. He looked at himself afterwards and slightly frowned,

"Were my shorts always this short...?" Lee said to himself.

Really, coupled with his white t-shirt, you couldn't even tell that he was wearing shorts under it. Lee bit his lip then shook his head.

"It does not matter, I will simply run fast enough so no one else can see!" Lee nodded and quickly got his spandex for afterwards and a large towel. He put both in a pack then grabbed the pack and ran as fast as he could. At least he wasn't wearing his weights at the moment, it really did mean that no one else could see him.

He got to the lake in record time but stayed in the tree as he saw everyone else already there... He must have taken more time than he thought. Still, Lee smiled and jumped down behind Naruto who was only wearing orange swimming trunks.

"Hello Naruto!" Lee said.

"Ah!" Naruto jumped and whirled around at the same time, "Bushy Brow! Don't do that!"

"I am sorry!" Lee said quickly, "I did not mean to startle you!" He bowed, feeling guilty.

"Ah...It's okay. Get up already." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, feeling a little guilty now.

Lee shot back up with a smile then set down his pack. He double checked to make sure that the wrapping on his hands was still tight then walked to the closest group to say hello.

"Hello, Sakura-chan, Sai-kun, Ino-san, Shikamaru-san." Lee said with a smile.

"Hey Lee!" Sakura said, turning to face him along with Ino.

"Hey- oh wow! You look so much better without that spandex thing!" Ino said, looking at Lee with wide eyes.

Lee tilted his head in confusion and looked down at himself, not really seeing a difference, "Really...?"

"Yeah! I mean, just look at your legs!" Ino gushed, "They look so slim and smooth! How do you get them to look that good? You don't even see the black hair!"

Lee blushed and shyly shrugged, "U-Um, nothing really. I have always had these legs..." then his brows furrowed in confusion, "What does my hair color have to do with it?"

"You have like no hair on your legs, do you shave?" Ino questioned, then asked, "Actually, are you wearing shorts?"

"...No?" Lee said, feeling awkward now, then his eyes widened, "Of course I am wearing shorts!"

Lee felt himself blush hotly and had to cover his cheeks. Ino only laughed.

"Now all you have to do is pluck those eyebrows." Ino grinned, "Then you'd look really cute."

Lee covered his face completely, now feeling completely embarrassed. Did Ino have to say that? He knew he didn't look the best, and even he knew that he could never even look cute...even if he did thin out his eyebrows.

"He can't be cute." Sai suddenly said.

Lee looked up at the pale man, briefly feeling stung. He mentally shook his head, knowing that Sai was just telling the truth. Really...he could never be cute.

"He's already Beautiful." Sai continued.

Lee froze along with Ino and Sakura. They stared at him -even Shikamaru was staring at Sai-. Then, Lee suddenly, lightly, hit his palm with his fist, saying, "Oh! Are you saying that because of my title?" Lee asked, "Since I call myself, 'The Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha'?"

"That is your nickname." Sai said, then pointed at Sakura, "Just like she's the Hag."

And like that, Sakura was raging at Sai and Ino was laughing her but off.

Lee giggled softly then decided to sit down next to Shikamaru. He leaned back slightly and looked up at the sky just like Shikamaru was.

"Hey-" Shikamaru yawned then finished, "Lee."

"Hello Shikamaru-san." Lee repeated with a smile.

"You always say 'San'. Why's that?" Shikamaru asked, slightly looking at Lee.

"Oh, well. I admire you, so I always want to give you the proper respect." Lee said.

"Admire me?" Shikamaru repeated, his tone saying that he didn't know why Lee would.

"Yes! You are so very smart and you are a fantastic leader!" Lee said, "I know that if I were placed on your team again, I would follow your orders no matter what. You have my complete trust and faith."

Lee finally looked away from the sky to smile at Shikamaru and noticed that his ears and cheeks were slightly red. He made a sound of concern and shifted so he was leaning over the shadow user.

"Shikamaru-san? Are you alright?" Lee asked, lifting a hand to feel Shikamaru's cheeks. He frowned as they felt slightly warm. Shifting again, Lee brought his face down so he could touch Shikamaru's forehead with his own.

"Hm...you do not feel that warm." Lee said as he pulled back. He quickly noticed that the red color on Shikamaru's face had grew, "Shikamaru-san!? You are really red!" Lee said, feeling his concern grow.

"I just need to get in the water." Shikamaru said, sitting up quickly.

"I will join you then!" Lee said with a bright smile.

"W-whatever...how troublesome." Shikamaru said, already walking towards the water. He tightened the cords of his dark green trunks then looked back at Lee, "Your not going to take off your shirt?"

"Oh..." Lee looked down at his shirt. He bit his lip and shook his head, not quite feeling comfortable enough, "I think I will keep it on."

"Suite yourself." Shikamaru shrugged, "Oh, and stop with the 'san'. Just call me Shikamaru."

Lee blushed then smiled brightly, "Yosh! Shikamaru then!"

Shikamaru tugged his ear, trying to ignore how warm they felt. He glanced back at Lee again and his eyes dropped to Lee's legs for what felt like the tenth time already. He snapped his eyes away and quickly got into the water instead.

Lee was practically bouncing as he got into the water. He shivered at the pleasant coolness, briefly dunking himself, then looked back towards Sakura and Ino. Immediately, he noticed Sai staring at him almost...angrily. Lee almost flinched back in confusion but instead, frowned softly and tilted his head. Finally, Sai began to smile but of course it was fake.

Then Sai began walking over to him.

"Sai?" Lee questioned when Sai got close, "What is wrong?"

"Too many things, Temptress." Sai said, his fake smile growing.

"Temp-what?!" Lee jolted slightly in surprise, "Sai, what are you taking about?"

Oh, Lee felt so confused. First that mission only a few days before, now this? What was going on with Sai?!

"You must know exactly what I am talking about." Sai said, and his eyes seemed to flash almost dangerously, "They are looking at you...leering... I am finding myself enraged again."

Lee blinked, his brain suddenly failing him. Honestly, he felt like he was now in a dream... Did he fall asleep with getting ready for going to the lake? It did not really seem likely but it was the only explanation Lee could think of.

Lee pinched himself and slightly winced at the pain.

Not a dream then...

"Sai..." Lee began, "I do not think you are seeing things correctly. There is no way that anyone is...leering...at me. There is nothing to leer at!" he said, voice filled with disbelief.

Sai got into the water, walking until he was right in front of Lee, "I am not wrong. There are at least three here who are aroused by your presence." He smiled, eyes slightly closed as he ignored Lee's sudden spluttering, "You come here, showing off your legs which look long and perfect for wrapping around my waist. And you are wearing this now see-through t-shirt, showing off your lithe form and rose colored nipples."

Sai opened his eyes completely again, staring straight into Lee's wide eyes, "So no, I do not think I am seeing things wrong."

Lee felt like his face was on fire, he was blushing so hard. He swallowed roughly, Sai's words repeating in his mind. Suddenly, his mind latched onto one phrase in particular.

"Y-your waist?" Lee stuttered, confused.

"Yes, or on my shoulders, or in my hands. I am not too picky of the position." Sai shamelessly said, lips quirked in another smile.

Oh, now Lee felt faint from how hot his face was, and his heart was beating double time in his chest.

"S-Sai-kun..." Lee stuttered, trying to get his brain to work, "A-Are you..."

"Seducing you? Yes." Sai said after Lee failed to continue.

Lee swallowed down some saliva then slowly whispered, "W-why?...I...I simply cannot believe that...you are interested in...in _me_."

"In this type of situation. Proof is preferable, correct?" Sai said but didn't even wait for Lee to confirm before he pulled Lee tight against his body.

Lee gasped, his eyes going wide once more as he felt something hard against his stomach. From how they stood, Lee immediately knew what was the hardness pressing against him was.

"I remember you saying that you would only be with your 'special person'." Sai said, "I have been reading up on what you make me feel and I have figured it out, I want to be that special person."

Lee felt himself slightly tremble, his mind racing with the new information. He looked up into Sai's eyes then had to look back down to Sai's chest instead, suddenly feeling very shy.

"...A-Are you sure?" Lee whispered, his heart beating out of control.

"Yes." Sai was so blunt that Lee couldn't help but to actually believe him.

Lee bit his lip then nodded, "O-Okay." suddenly, Lee began smiling, "Okay!" he began giggling now, "Yosh! You are my special person!"

"Good." Sai said, a hint of happiness in his tone.

Lee looked up in surprise then squeaked as Sai leaned down and kissed him. Then...he closed his eyes and kissed him back.

"Whoa! When did that happen!?" Ino's voice rang, making Lee suddenly remember,

They were in public.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After enduring his friends teasing, Lee was completely -and a little guiltily- glad that he could now go home. He hadn't even changed before he ran home, not wanting any more embarrassing comments.

Lee quickly got into his apartment and then just dropped his pack by the door.

He let out a huge breath, feeling strangely tired. Then, he stretched his body, arms high in the air as he arched. Suddenly, arms wrapped around him from behind, making him squeak. Lee whipped his head around and his eyes went wide.

"S-Sai-kun?!" Lee stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to continue what we started at the lake." Sai calmly said, turning Lee towards him at the same time. The still new feeling of being pleased, flashed through him as Lee automatically settled his around on his shoulders.

"Continue?" Lee tilted his head, "Continue what?"

"This." Sai showed Lee instead.

He leaned down and kissed Lee just like he did earlier. He felt a brief flash of amusement as Lee jolted slightly in his arms then that pleased feeling came back as Lee kissed him back. Remembering back to the books he had read, Sai pressed his tongue against Lee's lips. He was subtly surprised at how nice Lee's lips were under his tongue. It was an interesting feeling and taste, Sai wouldn't mind just continuing to do this.

Lee shivered as he felt Sai's tongue against his lips. Cheeks burning red, Lee slowly opened his mouth. He felt Sai's tongue slowly enter his mouth and whimpered softly as it tasted him. It was embarrassing you felt really good at the same time. It felt intimate. Lee shivered again and was about to move his own tongue against Sai's when the tongue in his mouth suddenly pressed harder against his teeth. Lee made a little noise of surprise then moaned. Sai was kissing him hard now and was only getting rougher.

Sai felt a growing hunger inside of him, making want and need to taste Lee even more. He tightened his grip around Lee's waist and kiss him harder, unknowingly making Lee slightly bend backwards from the force. He pushed his tongue deeper into Lee's mouth, wanting to taste everything. It was tantalizing on his tongue and the more Sai tasted, the more he wanted.

Sai didn't even realize that he was pushing Lee backwards either.

Lee gasped against Sai's mouth as he felt the wall against his back. He blearily opened his eyes and tried to push Sai away both for some real air -Lee was slightly getting lightheaded now- and to see where they were. His heart skipped as Sai seemed extremely reluctant to stop but moved back anyway.

"Yes?" Sai said, his voice husky and slightly dark.

"I-I needed a-air." Lee blushed again, "P-plus...um..." He didn't want to say that he was hard now, just from their kissing.

"I-...m-maybe we should stop?" Lee said, his voice slightly shy.

"I don't want to." Sai answered, dipping down to continue their kiss.

"W-wait!" Lee frantically said, "I am too aroused right now!" he pushed his hands against Sai's chest to keep him from coming closer.

Interest flashed in Sai and he looked down. His lips curved into his smile and he reached down to press his palm against Lee's arousal.

"A-ah! S-Sai!" Lee cried out, his legs beginning to tremble as Sai rubbed him almost too hard.

A growl made its way up Sai's throat out out of his mouth. He palmed Lee again, wanting to hear the other leaf-nin cry out again. He watched Lee, feeling a hunger burn inside him, and something inside him snapped.

"S-Sai!?" Lee stuttered, his eyes going wide as he was almost harshly pinned against his living room wall.

"Yes?" Sai asked, not really listening to Lee now. He dropped his head to Lee's neck and bit into it, immensely enjoying the little squeak that left Lee's lips. It made him bit harder.

"P-Please, Sai, w-we must not do th-this!" Lee whispered loudly, as if, if he actually spoke then someone would come barging into his place.

Sai slowly pulled back and looked at Lee, his eyes flashing heatedly, then with his voice rough, said, "Why?"

Lee shuddered as he looked into Sai's deep black eyes, feeling like lightning was running through his body. He opened his mouth only to moan softly at the feeling. His cheeks burned in embarrassment and he quickly looked away from Sai's subtlety dark yet pleased expression.

Sai took that as his answer and pressed his hot body against Lee's. He leaned down and captured Lee's lips quickly. His right hand pressed against the small of Lee's back, and his left tangled in Lee's soft hair. He licked the seam of Lee's lips then plunged his tongue into the hot cavern. He strived to learn every spot of Lee's mouth, what made him whimper, writhe, or moan from. Then he slightly pulled away to speak but his hands busied themselves by touching and pulling the clothes from Lee's body.

The same clothes that suddenly reminded him of what happened at the lake.

"They looked at you, _leered_ at you. I wanted to kill them, to let my lions maim, tear, _rip_ at them..." Sai reminded as he looked at Lee, his eyes _burning_.

Lee gasped softly, he felt his body turn to fire at Sai's words, at his gaze. He moaned and tilted his head back as Sai latched onto his neck, biting and sucking on his skin. Lee raised his arms and gripped onto Sai's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"S-Sai..." He said breathily then squeaked as he was suddenly lifted into the air.

Lee quickly wrapped his legs around Sai's waist as he was carried into his bedroom. He blushed darkly but did not struggle anymore, did not want to struggle. He shivered as he was lowered to his bed then watched as Sai pulled out a kunai from his bag.

"I'm going to paint you white now." Sai smiled pleasantly yet Lee could see the slight amusement in Sai's eyes.

"Paint me white?" Lee's eyebrows furrowed in confusion

"Using my dick as the brush." Sai actually chuckled as Lee's cheeks turned red again as he stuttered.

"S-Sai! Y-you must not use such, such language!"

Sai kept his amused smile and grabbed the neck of Lee's still slightly wet shirt before ripping it down the middle with his kunai. He ripped the rest of the white cloth off Lee's body -including Lee's green shorts- then leaned down, quickly wrapping his lips around Lee's nipple. Sai grinned as Lee whimpered then gripped his hair tightly. He pulled up and went to Lee's addicting lips then said

"Now, I'm going to ravish you."

Lee's breath caught in his throat as he stared up at Sai. In that moment, he looked so very different. Hungry, needing, dark...Lee felt like Sai was a wolf about to devour him.

Lee closed his eyes tightly as Sai descended onto his body again. He whimpered as Sai bit him, over and over again, in places no one would see, and in placed that Lee couldn't hide.

"S-Sai!" Lee gasped as Sai put his fourth mark high on his neck where his normal outfit didn't cover

Sai only hummed as he turned made Lee turn over. He trailed his lips over Lee's back, biting everywhere he felt needed his mark. He ran his hands up and down Lee's sides then towards Lee's chest to play with his reddened and tight nipples. He draped himself over Lee's back, groaning as he accidentally ground himself against Lee's round backside. His erection throbbed and Sai ground against Lee again, biting the back of Lee's neck at the same time.

Lee whimpered at the feeling, his body almost trembling in want. Still, those bites!

"Everyone is going to see!" Lee gasped, softly mewling as Sai tugged on his nipples.

"I want them to." Sai said, his voice almost coming out like a growl. Then, wanting nothing to block their skin from touching, Sai shoved his own shorts off. He quickly took his spot behind Lee again and pressed his entire body against Lee's.

Lee bit back another gasp as he felt Sai's bare erection against his backside. His cheeks burned as he felt its hot throbbing. It felt so large! Lee was almost scared to actually look back at it. He bit his lip then whimpered again as Sai bit into his skin for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I'm going to lick you now." Sai suddenly said, confusing Lee.

"W-what?" Lee said just before he felt Sai move away then place his hand's on his backside. Lee looked back and his eyes widened as he realized exactly what Sai meant.

"W-wait you ca-ah!" Lee moaned loudly as he suddenly felt Sai's tongue against his entrance. He buried his face into his pillows and moaned even louder as it happened again.

Sai pressed his tongue harder against Lee's quivering hole. Each moan shot through him and made his member throb harshly. He always read about this, so he knew what was happening and what he was going to do, but he never thought it would feel like this. He wanted to consume Lee, he wanted to force him to keep making those sounds. He wanted so much that he barely knew where to start.

Sai gripped Lee's soft backside and pushed his tongue _inside._

Lee cried out at the feeling that sent sparks up his spine. He could feel himself beginning to drool and was glad Sai couldn't see. Lee couldn't stop himself from spreading his legs and pushing back against the feeling. There was a sound that tried to break through the haze in Lee's mind, and when he struggled to listen, he realized that it was coming from him.

Lee was chanting Sai's name over and over again.

Sai growled again and pulled his tongue out of Lee. He nipped Lee's left cheek when the taijutsu user made such a desperate, disappointed sound, then got up. In single minded need, Sai went into Lee's bathroom -figuring that would be the most likely place- and found a bottle of unscented lotion. He grabbed it and quickly got back to Lee.

As soon as he got back to the room, Sai froze. His dark eyes trailed up Lee's marked body and felt himself throb again as he saw that Lee was looking at him. Lee looked decedent, debauched, positively..._wrecked_. And he was the one to make him that way.

Lee blinked as he looked at Sai, barely able to form an actual thought. His eyes trailed down until he was staring at Sai's manhood. Lee's eyes widened at the sight of it. It was red, straining, and dripping pre-cum and...it was _big_. Lee bit his lips hard as his mouth suddenly felt dry. Would that even fit!? Lee could hardly imagine actually getting _that_ inside him.

Though...a large part of him wanted to try, even though he was sure that _that_ would just tear him apart.

With a slightly nervous swallow, Lee began to sit up. He didn't get to far as Sai was suddenly over him again, gripping his body and pressing hard against him.

"Where are you going?" Sai said, his voice even rougher now, husky and positively spine-tingling to Lee.

"N-No where." Lee stuttered, not in fear or worry, but from want. He wanted this _so_ much.

Sai attached his lips to Lee's neck and sucked. Lee slightly felt like he was being praised and just tilted his head to offer more of his skin to Sai. Suddenly, he felt something slick and slightly cold at his entrance. His breath caught in his throat then it was pressing inside him.

Sai pushed his finger deep into Lee, knowing that he needed to stretch him so it wouldn't hurt later. He added another finger quickly, his earlier rimming having made it easy to use two. Lee's little mewls echoed in his ears and Sai spread his fingers inside Lee, just barely keeping himself from going to fast. Sai bit into Lee's neck again and added a third finger at the same time.

"S-Sah." Lee tried to talk but was breathing to hard, moaning to much to actually say anything. He suddenly cried out and felt himself begin to drool again as Sai hit something inside him that sent fire through his veins.

"S-Sai! Again! P-Please, again!" Lee begged, pushing back onto Sai's fingers.

Sai shuddered in want at Lee's begs. He pressed harshly on the bundle of nerves he found inside Lee's body and added his fourth finger into Lee as well. He dug his fingers a few more times into that spot before removing his fingers completely.

"I'm going to fuck you now." Sai rumbled into Lee's ear, sending a sharp shiver up Lee's spine.

"Yes, please, hurry! I need you!" Lee begged again, pressing back against Sai and grinding his backside against Sai's member. He felt it throb at the same time he heard Sai growl again. And suddenly, he was being flipped over and pinned to the bed again.

"That was naughty, beautiful. I like it when you beg." Sai said, using one hand to keep Lee's hands above his head and the other to spread the lotion over his cock.

Lee blushed hotly but he wanted Sai to hurry, so he continued, "Please, hurry then. I am burning! I need you inside me. I need to feel you inside, stretching me, breaking me."

Sai growled again, suddenly gripping Lee's hip and _thrusting_ inside. A loud, guttural groan ripped from Sai's mouth as he sunk completely into Lee's body. Lee was almost painfully tight around him, but it was amazing. Sai pulled back then slammed back in with another groan.

Lee clawed at the bed, it hurt, of course it hurt, but it felt so _good_ too. So much that he almost cussed when Sai slammed back into him again. Then he did it again, and again, and _again_.

"F-F-F-" Lee tried to keep his words back as Sai made his body and the bed rock with his thrusts. Then, Sai lifted Lee's leg to his shoulder and the angle _changed_.

"_Fuck! Sai!_" Lee cried as Sai slammed into his prostate, sparks lighting behind his lids. He sobbed with each thrust, moaning and writhing, begging, "More more! Please, give me more!"

Sai groaned, he gripped Lee's leg with one hand then dragged his other hand down to Lee's backside. He gripped Lee's ass and spread his cheeks as he pounded into that overwhelming heat.

"Fuuuck!" Sai growled as he got even deeper. His lips formed a naughty grin and he said, "You're so hot and tight. It's perfect. You're going to make me cum, Beautiful. You really are a temptress."

"A-Ah! S-Sai!" Lee moaned and whimpered, the consuming pleasure of Sai filling him so completely left no room for any embarrassment, "P-Please, fill me then. Cum inside me!"

Sai groaned and kissed Lee hard. He never stopped thrusting as he pressed his body tight against Lee's. He was close, but he didn't want this to end so soon.

Lee cried out against Sai's lips, suddenly feeling to much pleasure now. Sai's hard stomach was rubbing against his own arousal as he thrust, and suddenly, he was shattering. His nails dug into Sai's back, scratching dark lines into his skin as he came with almost painful intensity.

Sai slammed into Lee once more before freezing, Lee's muscles clamping down on him. He quickly bit Lee's shoulder as he shouted in pleasure, releasing into Lee's body. The pain in his back had him giving tiny thrusts into Lee's body again, and it was like Lee was milking him dry.

Lee whined as his shoulder throbbed but he couldn't really be bothered with it. He focused on the feeling of Sai filling him with his seed, now marking him from the inside.

His special person had marked him so much.

Lee shivered as Sai didn't pull out, instead, he eased Lee's leg off his shoulder then pulled Lee onto him as he turned. Lee looked up at Sai from his position on Sai's chest, feeling slightly shy now. Was it normal to stay?

"I don't want to leave your body." Sai said, pulling Lee tight against him. He felt surprisingly tired and reached to pull the covers over them. He looked into Lee's eyes and asked, "Are you tired?"

Lee blinked at the question then was surprised to realize that yes, he actually was. He covered his mouth as he yawned and nodded.

"Then we will sleep." Sai said. He waited for Lee to nod again, then added, "And when we wake up, I will have you again."

"Alr-Wait! What?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The End**

**Please Review!**


End file.
